A mobile station may serve as a portable entertainment system by including a multi-function camera and a high resolution display unit. Meanwhile, other developments such as those related to battery technologies, have enabled production of more compact and lightweight mobile stations. Thus, although a high resolution display unit is provided, because of the compact size of the mobile station, a user may be unable to view an entire image, such as a map or webpage.
To address this problem, various methods use virtual images to navigate a larger image by controlling the mobile station. One such method uses a tilt sensor to sense tilt of the mobile station with respect to an X axis and a Y axis. A processor uses the X and Y tilt values to move an image on the display unit. The image is moved with a fixed gravity acceleration value. Therefore, the image is moved in proportion to the degree that the mobile station is tilted by the user, regardless of which application is running or how much detail the image contains. Thus, because the image is moved at a fixed rate regardless of what application (e.g., a map application or a game application) is running, the movement of the image may be awkward for the user.